The First Snow
by Laine7727
Summary: What happens when you leave Rory all alone on a Saturday night with just the Narrator to keep her busy? Well...I don't know what happens, but the story is funny. Rogan oneshot! DID NOT UPDATE, I ADDED A REVIEWERS REPLY. STILL A ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: Not mine, you idiots.

Rating: Probably PG-15, but not quite R. Just a wee bit of language.

A/N: Hey guys. Finals are over; I am free for a few weeks. Yay! I got bored, so I decided to write a Rogan one shot. This is my first story on Laine7727. I have other stories on other names. ((I tend to change names every so often, comes with the OCD)). Anyhoo, I also wrote this to document my "rogan" phrase. I did say it, yes, Lonnie asked me over AIM and I must say…Lory? They called it a Lory? That could mean so many people…Luke/Rory, Lane/Rory, or gasp even Lorelai/Rory. With the name as "rogan" you know exactly who we are talking about. And I now bet you all want me to shut up and get on with the damn story. Well, here ya go… (Italics are Rory's thoughts, bold italics, the author's (my) thoughts)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful Saturday night. Rory was all alone in her dorm room reading and drinking a cup of her favorite beverage, coffee, from her faithful coffeemaker Drake. Well, she was attempting to read anyway, her thoughts, however, just kept coming back to one person, Logan Huntzberger. Logan Huntzberger was the bane of her existence. He annoyed her at every turn he could. First he damn near kidnapped her and made her jump off a seven story scaffold.

_A scaffold, how appropriate, all I needed was a scarlet letter and I'd have been set._

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by little Miss Adulterer over there, Logan was annoying. After the scaffold incident, he got her drunk at her grandparent's party, then embarrassed her in front of her whole class.

_He's just so damn infuriating. It's like he derives his pleasure from my pain, the bastard. _

Christ woman! Is it possible that I get one freaking paragraph out without you butting in like we actually care about you. Is that possible for you, or can you not take not being in the spotlight? Moving on… Logan is an ass, simply put. A pretty, old money, rich boy that is used to getting everything he wants. He needs to get over that. And Rory, Rory just needs to get over the fact that the world does not revolve around her and her little life. No one truly cares if she oh so nicely screwed her married ex-boyfriend and then felt bad about it later. Well you know what honey; you shouldn't have done it in the first place. Dean doesn't love you, he never did. He loved the idea of you. That you were all his and he hated to see that go.

Dean, much like Logan and Rory, is an ass. He is over protective, and he treats his "women" like dirt. I mean come on, who breaks up with someone because they can't say "I love you" after just three fucking months? A bastard, that's who, stupid fucking idiots. Honestly, who writes this shit? Course then again, you're probably thinking "who the fuck cares about what you think you cynical bastard" well, personally I don't care what you think about my story. I'm having fun, I'm a good narrator.

_**Narrator? What in the hell are you talking about? I didn't tell you to say that crap. Stop it.** _

Woman, don't no body care about you. They want to listen to me. Not you. They saw that summary and wanted to read, and who is telling the story? Yeah, that's what I though. mumbles under breath bitch. What's with all these people interrupting me? I was just trying to tell a nice story about Rory and Logan hooking up on a Saturday night. Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. Thank you. And getting back to the story…

Rory was all alone, attempting to read. All the sudden a big rock comes flying in the window and kills her. Yay! Or not. No really, a knock was heard on her door. And she slowly got up, being the lazy-ass person she is, and opened the door…and came face to face with the bane of her existence.

"Hey, Ace. Whatcha up to?"

"Logan? What are you doing here? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Sorry Ace, no can do." He grabs her hand and starts pulling her toward the door, "come on, let's go."

"Go? Where are we going? I didn't say anything about going anywhere."

"Well, tough, 'cause you're coming."

Logan leads her out into the hall, grabs her coat from the coat rack beside the door, shuts the door and leads her outside. Once they get outside, Rory sees that it's snowing, the first snow of the season.

"Wow! It's snowing! I can't believe it's snowing. I wish my mom was here now."

"Don't worry Ace." Logan says as he leads her to a black SUV. He leads her to the passenger side and opens the door for her. He then walks around to the other said and slips into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Logan says as he flips on the radio. Rory is suddenly blasted on all sides by Joey Ramone's "What a Wonderful World". They sit in silence as the ride along. Rory looks out her window and sees a sign. She strains to read it, but she can't, it's covered in snow. Logan continues to drive until they pass a large chicken.

"We're going to Stars Hollow?" Rory says happily.

Logan smiles at this comment and nods.

"It would seem so, yes."

"But why?"

"Because it is the first snow of the season. I remember you telling me once that during the first snow of each season, you and your mom walk around Stars Hollow. I didn't want you to miss it this year."

"Aw! Logan, thank you." Rory says with a smile.

_Maybe he really isn't that bad; he can't be if he took his time to drive me here._

Rory, what has Narrator said about interrupting?

_Sorry. I'm shutting up now._

Thank you. That is greatly appreciated. Women!

Logan pulls up to the Gilmore house and before he even stops the car, Rory is on the grass, sprinting towards the door. It just so happens that Lorelai is standing there all decked out in her snow wear, ready for their walk.

"Mini Me!"

Logan smiles to himself as Rory and Lorelai tackle each other into big hugs and then get up and start walking.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Logan. You can stay here if you want." Rory called out to him. Logan nodded and headed up to sit on the porch swing. A few minutes later, Rory and Lorelai come back up the driveway.

"That fast? Damn, you weren't kidding when you said the town was small." Rory just smiled at Logan and hugged her mom goodbye. Logan waved to Lorelai as they head back to the Yale campus.

"Thank you, Logan, for doing this."

"You're very welcome, Ace, I was happy to do it."

"Would you like to come in?" Rory asks as Logan drops her off at her dorm. "I have coffee, or hot chocolate, whichever you prefer and we could watch some movies." Rory looks, dare we say it, hopeful.

"Sure Ace, that'd be fun."

The two went inside and Rory got herself a mug of coffee and Logan a mug a hot chocolate. She put "It's a Wonderful Life" into her DVD player and they sat down on the couch to watch. Through out the night, they two slid closer and closer to each other until Rory was curled up into Logan with her head on his chest. And that is how Paris found them in the morning when she returned from Doyle's house.

"Well I'll be damned, they finally hooked up." Paris thought with a smile as she covered them with a blanket and went into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, there ya go. My Rogan one shot. I realize that it has already snowed in Stars Hollow at this point in time, well, pretend it hasn't. I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think. Review to tell me it sucked, or it was good. Either one will work. Or even if you are asking what the hell happened and what was going on. 'Cause I have a feeling some of you are going to be confused. Happy Holidays!


End file.
